


Background Love

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is concerned. After all these time that he has spent with Jongin, he knows the guy is head over heels for Kyungsoo who is oblivious to the world. But Joonmyeon says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Closer

“I don’t think I could stand this any longer,” Baekhyun’s lips were pulled down to a frown as he took his seat beside Chanyeol who looked at him with worry etched on his face.

“What are you talking about, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion. “You even called us over here,” it is a nice Friday afternoon and they should be scampering away from school but no, Baekhyun had to hold them back for some reason.

“I do believe that we really have to do something already,” Baekhyun replied with a force of conviction.

“Do something about what? And where are Jongin and Kyungsoo, anyway?” Junmyeon noticed that the two were not there with them, which is odd. It would be understandable the Yixing won’t be able to join them because of his Korean Language elective but Jongin and Kyungsoo has always been wherever the three of them are.

“You know, hyung. That is kind of the point. I’m talking about those two that’s why I only told you,” Baekhyun lowered his voice into a whisper because there might be somebody who will eavesdrop in their conversation. “Besides, Kyungie has a shift at the café right now. Jongin most certainly is walking him there,” he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I’m leaving. This is something crazy,” the elder raised his hand and was about to leave when Baekhyun reached across to grip his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. He can totally understand how those are Chanyeol’s weakness.

“Don’t, hyung. I just want to do this because, you know? I feel really bad for Jongin. Right, Yeollie?” Baekhyun turned to his boyfriend who nodded solemnly and looked at their hyung too. Junmyeon sighed in defeat and sat back, facing the couple who looked troubled.

“What about Jongin? Did he fail an exam again?” Jongin isn’t exactly the sharpest pencil in the box but ever since Kyungsoo has taken a dedication to help the younger study, Jongin hasn’t failed anymore. Well, if he did, Jongin would deserve his sympathy because Kyungsoo will surely beat him up. He chuckled to himself.

“No! If he did, we might hear of his death already,” Baekhyun grumbled. “That is not what I’m talking about, hyung! I’m talking about his years old unrequited love,” he sighed dramatically and put a hand over his heart. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Wait,” Junmyeon was just confused. “Unrequited love? Jongin? Since when did he have that unrequited love you are talking about?”

“He had it ever since he has met Kyungsoo, hyung,” it was Chanyeol who answered as he patted Baekhyun’s back to calm the other.

Junmyeon laughed. “Are you guys serious?”

Baekhyun pouted. How could their hyung be this insensitive? “Of course we are! And you are laughing at Jongin’s pain!” he exclaimed. Thankfully, the school grounds are barely with other people at that moment.

“I am not laughing at Jongin. I am laughing at the two of you,” Junmyeon continued his laughing that he had to clutch his stomach and his jaw is starting to hurt.

“Wow, hyung. We are just being good friends but you are being a douche,” Baekhyun slumped on his seat and leaned towards Chanyeol who was looking at their cracking hyung like he looks like an alien.

“Sorry. It’s just that I don’t understand where that unrequited thing came from that’s why I am laughing.”

“It is unrequited love hyung because when did Kyungsoo ever pay attention to Jongin? When did he acknowledge the poor kid’s efforts for him? When will he see how much Jongin has changed ever since they got close? Kyungie is just always giving Jongin a cold shoulder, a glare or even a hit on the head but then the lovestruck fool would still come back and chase after him, It’s saddening how blind Kyungsoo could be,” Baekhyun explained while Chanyeol is nodding in agreement to him all the while.

“You silly brats,” Junmyeon smiled at them like a not-so-scolding parent. “You are the ones who are blind.”

“We’re not the only one who sees that, hyung! You can go ask Sehun and Luhan. They’ve noticed how Kyungsoo is totally oblivious to the world. Also our classmates said the same thing,” Baekhyun pressed. “I want to help those two because Kyungie is already graduating with us next year and Jongin will be left alone here if he doesn’t get to Kyungsoo’s nonchalance. Poor Jongin might not be able to live through it,” he sniffed.

“Everything will be okay, Baek,” Chanyeol pulled his boyfriend, who buried his face onto his chest, closer.

The eldest sighed. “Jongin won’t be needing your help, Baekhyun. Trust me.”

“But hyung, all his efforts are going down the drain…”

“It’s not, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon cut the younger off whose jaw dropped at what his hyung has said.

“What do you mean, hyung?”

Junmyeon leaned closer to the couple who did the same until their chests are almost pressed onto the table. “Kim Jongin’s efforts doesn’t go unnoticed. You two are just not seeing how Kyungsoo is as whipped as Jongin is. They’re really cute,” he giggled as he saw shock painted on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s faces.

“How is that even possible?!” the boyfriends chorused.

“Why don’t you try to have a closer look?”

 

“Sir, if you are not going to order, please give to the other customers,” Kyungsoo spoke in a clipped tone and Jongin smiled dopily at the professional façade that his super favorite hyung is putting up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were standing behind Jongin narrowed their eyes at Junmyeon who just shrugged. Kyungsoo is whipped, my ass, Baekhyun thought.

“But you are so cute like this, hyung. I can look at you all day and not get tired,” Jongin reasoned and pouted a little.

“KIM JONGIN…”

“Okay, just the usual, please.”

“Well, hyung. That went well,” Baekhyun remarked sarcastically as his eyes followed a dejected looking Jongin heading to one of the booths. They followed the younger as Chanyeol placed their orders for him. Baekhyun patted Jongin’s back before sitting across him and Junmyeon slid in beside the pouting male.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol came with their drinks and he has also gotten Jongin’s. He distributed them a little clumsily as he took the space beside his boyfriend who he immediately pulled to his lap. Baekhyun slapped his boyfriend playfully and took a sip on his drink. He was feeling all comfortable with Chanyeol’s warmth around him when he felt a kick from under the table.

“What the fuck?” he breathed and glared at his Junmyeon hyung. He could only be the culprit behind the kicking. His hyung was then gesturing for him to be silent and he subtly pointed at Jongin who is looking at his cup like it was a pot of gold.

Curiosity won over Baekhyun. “Hey, Jongin.”

“Yes, hyung?” the dopey smile is back and Baekhyun won’t be surprised if the kid will suddenly sprout ears and a tail because he does look like an overjoyed puppy.

“What’s with your cup?” the elder asked and Jongin was all too willing to share the reason of his joy and happy heart.

Written on the cup, in Kyungsoo’s handwriting, are the words:

_Jongie, you look cute when you pout, as always ;)_

Baekhyun and Chanyeol choked on their drinks.

 

“Ooh, you look awful, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun remarked as the younger took a seat on their lunch table Yixing was also eyeing the younger with concern. Luhan soon followed with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who took their usual seats, Luhan beside the half-awake Sehun, Chanyeol beside his boyfriend and Kyungsoo in the middle of two more seats that are to be taken.

Luhan tried to pry Sehun’s eyes open but Sehun just leaned his head on his boyfriend’s and closed his eyes as if to sleep. “If I look awful, Jongin looks worse trust me.”

On cue, Jongin did enter the cafeteria looking like a wobbling zombie followed by Junmyeon. The younger has miraculously found his seat and dropped his ass on it then his forehead landing on the table with a thud.

“Oww,” Baekhyun cringed. He was about to pay attention to the hungry and whiny Chanyeol when a movement caught his eye.

Kyungsoo’s hand is now resting on Jongin’s back and rubbing it slowly. The younger tried to sit up straight but all he could manage is a slouch and when his forehead is about to make contact on the table once again, Kyungsoo’s hand traveled up to Jongin’s nape and massaged it lightly. For some reason, Jongin was able to sit normally but his eyes are still closed. Kyungsoo said something but it was too low for Baekhyun to hear. He could read his friend’s lips though.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin.

“Dance practice last night and this morning,” Jongin replied in a low voice too. Baekhyun noted Kyungsoo’s hand still on the younger’s nape.

“Hungry?” the elder asked the sleepy dongsaeng who just nodded in response. Kyungsoo shook his head but with a small smile, he picked a piece of kimbab and placed it on Jongin’s lips that parted at the smell of food wafting on his nose.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongin whispered making Kyungsoo smile a little wider. Baekhyun felt a nudge on his side and he was faced with a pouting boyfriend who he pecked on the lips before shoving a spoonful of rice to his face. His attention was divided in between Chanyeol and Jongin and Kyungsoo who were silently feeding each other. Jongin’s eyes are still closed but he managed to put food into Kyungsoo.

When Jongin finally opened his eyes, he rubbed them with his fists that Kyungsoo hit lightly. With a handkerchief, the elder took it upon himself to help the younger in case he accidentally erases his eyes. As Kyungsoo put the hanky away, Jongin smiled down at him which he shyly returned and he turned to his lunch box to put it back into his bag.

Baekhyun tugged on Junmyeon’s sleeve. The elder turned to him with a puzzled look and he pointed to Jongin and Kyungsoo who seemed to be locked in a silent conversation with just staring to each other’s eyes.

“Are they always like that?”

“Like what, Baek?”

“Like, I dunno, cheesily sweet that it makes my head hurt?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Every lunch.”

“What the heck?”

“Told you. You just have to look closer,” with a wink, the elder grabbed his bag and stood with Yixing who was in his next class too.

 

“Kyungie! Come on! You just have to show up there and enjoy,” Baekhyun whined at Kyungsoo who is scowling at him.

“You know that I don’t like noisy places, Baek. And a concert for fuck’s sakes!”

“It’s not a rock band, you poop. It’s an acoustic duo and yeah, Yeollie’s got a bunch of tickets and it would just be a waste if you won’t go!” he grabbed on Kyungsoo’s arm and he shook it violently. He got a pretty violent whack in the head in return.

It just so happened that Jongin came to pick Kyungsoo up to walk him to the café for his part-time job. Baekhyun took that opening.

“Jongin-ah!”

“Hi, Baek hyung,” he smiled at Baekhyun but when he looked at Kyungsoo, you could almost see hearts coming out of his eyes. “Let’s go?”

“Wait!” he pulled on Jongin’s arm and the younger looked at him with a wary expression. Jongin’s eyes then darted to where Kyungsoo is and Baekhyun had to let go because of the invisible lasers that might’ve been cutting his arm before.

“Yes, hyung?”

“I was telling Kyungsoo here that we should go to the concert this weekend. You know? The one that Chanyeol got tickets too.”

“Aren’t we all coming?” Jongin asked. He knew that there were enough tickets for every one of his friends.

“Kyungsoo here is saying that he doesn’t want to,” Baekhyun pouted like a puppy but it was pretty much useless since Jongin and Kyungsoo are into that silent staring conversation between them. A few minutes have passed and a few more pouts coming from Jongin, Kyungsoo sighed.

“Fine.”

Jongin smiled brightly and clapped his hands. “There! You’ll love it there, hyung. You were singing some of their songs right?”

Eh, they finally decided to include me in their conversation, Baekhyun mused as he amusedly observed the two.

“But if it gets too noisy, you will get hurt,” Kyungsoo threatened the younger who just smiled some more. What the…?

“Awww, come on, hyung. Don’t be like that,” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him up. The elder shook his hand off and Baekhyun stiffened. Jongin just frowned and took Kyungsoo’s hand once more and Baekhyun was already expecting for another rejection but it didn’t come. The other just sighed and grabbed his bag.

“Bye, Baekhyun hyung!” Jongin called and Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun as they walked away from him hand in hand. If he hadn’t seen that their hands were intertwined, he wouldn’t think that they are really holding hands because Kyungsoo’s sling bag hides them from plain view.

Baekhyun thinks he could see what Junmyeon is talking about.

 

There is a big crowd in the venue but the buzz from the audience is what made Baekhyun really excited for the concert and that is what made Kyungsoo grumpy already.

“I hate this,” he muttered under his breath as he let Baekhyun drag him to wherever. If he is to navigate by himself in this sea of smelly, sweaty people, he will get lost for sure.

“Awww, Kyungie, don’t ruin the mood,” Baekhyun slapped his arm lightly. “We just have to find them… oh! There they are!” he pointed to somewhere at his left as he saw Chanyeol waving excitedly at them. With him are the others and when Baekhyun spotted Jongin, he pulled Kyungsoo a little closer so that he could whisper to his ear.

“And Jongin’s already here so cheer up!” he teased. Kyungsoo scoffed at Baekhyun like he doesn’t care and if he did it a few weeks back, Baekhyun would’ve looked away immediately but ever since the day that Junmyeon has told Baekhyun to look closer, he did.

And when he looked at Kyungsoo’s cheeks, he could see the obvious blush that tainted them.

Baekhyun squealed internally and he weaved faster through the crowd and they were able to reach the others. He immediately fell in beside Chanyeol and his attention was solely taken up by his goofy boyfriend who is acting like an excited kid. This was his favorite artist, after all.

After the first set, Chanyeol volunteered to get something for him and he agreed. Left alone, Baekhyun let his eyes wander. There were a lot of people still and most of them are couples. He did spot Junmyeon and Yixing as well as Sehun and Luhan who looked like they are enjoying the show. He was about to turn back to the stage when he remembered Jongin and Kyungsoo. After he and Kyungsoo has separated before the show started, he wasn’t able to notice where the other has gone off to.

It took him quite a few more scans to finally locate the two and he immediately cooed.

Jongin looked sleepy as he always did and he is standing behind Kyungsoo and his head is placed on Kyungsoo’s shouder. He then squinted his eyes to see them clearly and his heart swelled at what he saw.

Jongin’s hands are on Kyungsoo’s hips, maybe to keep him from falling over his hyung, and Kyungsoo’s hands are on top of his.

“Hon, what are you smiling creepily at?” Chanyeol’s voice woke him up from his swooning and he tiptoed to plant a peck on his boyfriend’s cheek then pointed at the direction where Jongin and Kyungsoo are.

“Uhmmm, should I be seeing anything?”

Baekhyun snorted and looked to where he is pointing and he can’t really blame his boyfriend. Among the people who has crowded closer to the stage, those two were easily lost in the crowd.

“Later,” he whispered to Chanyeol. They’re always staying at the sidelines. No wonder I haven’t took notice of this until now.

 

“Hi hon,” Chanyeol greeted Baekhyun as they met up by the convenience store where they will wait for Kyungsoo and Junmyeon so that they could walk to the school together.

“Hi,” Baekhyun replied with a blush because his boyfriend gave him an eskimo kiss.

“Ewww, so early,” came a snarky remark and of course, it was Kyungsoo who is looking at them with disgust.

“Shut up, Kyung. Just go get yourself a boyfriend of your own,” Baekhyun grumbled as he stuck his tongue out. Kyungsoo just laughed at him and Junmyeon appeared.

“Good morning everyone,” he greeted and the three did the same. “Oh, Kyungsoo?”

“Hyung?”

“Jongin’s sick so he told me to tell you that you might have to walk alone to the café later.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “He could’ve just texted me.”

“About that, his phone plunged into the toilet last night. He was already running a fever but was brushing it off until he almost collapsed while in the bathroom. That’s when his phone fell.”

The younger’s eyebrow is still not resting. “How was he able to tell you that, Junmyeon hyung?” he asked skeptically. Junmyeon and Jongin are cousins but they live in opposite ways.

“He called to our house,” Junmyeon’s voice shrank at the end as he felt Kyungsoo’s stare bore into him. A few minutes of silence passed and Baekhyun and Chanyeol fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo finally said and he led their way. The trio exchanged glances and hurried to catch up with the brooding Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun shares all of his classes with Kyungsoo and they always stick together even though Kyungsoo always tells Baekhyun off for being too much of an annoying brat. But today, Baekhyun couldn’t even get within a meter radius of his friend. Nobody could actually because he has this scary aura that seems to be coming off of him since the morning.

When the lunch bell has finally rang, Baekhyun has taken a breath of freedom and he skipped to the cafeteria to meet up with Chanyeol and maybe make his boyfriend’s happy virus rub on him. And maybe Kyungsoo too.

He did bury himself into his boyfriend’s arms the moment that they saw each other and he also told him about Kyungsoo’s mood all morning.

“Kyungsoo hasn’t always been a ray of sunshine, Baekkie. Don’t sweat it.”

“But really, Yeollie. This time it is different, it was so scary,” he shuddered as he recalled the coldness creeping from Kyungsoo’s seat.

Halfway through lunch, it was then that Baekhyun has noticed that their table doesn’t only have one empty seat but there is two. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen. He felt kind of relieved but worry has overcome his stupid fear for his friend.

“Hey guys, have you seen Kyung?” everybody shook their heads except Sehun.

“Kyungsoo hyung went to our room after the lunch bell rang. He asked me for the notes from our morning classes and he told me to keep the ones for the rest,” he shrugged as he finished his soda.

“He didn’t come with you here?” Luhan asked his boyfriend.

“Nope. He was kind of in a hurry and he headed towards the offices. Oh, by the way, Jongin isn’t in class,” the youngest pushed his tray towards the middle of the table and leaned sideways to Luhan who wrapped an arm on the younger’s waist.

“Oh,” Baekhyun gasped as he realized what was happening. He immediately looked at Junmyeon who just smiled at him and Baekhyun found himself smiling too.

 

“Kyungie hyung!~” Jongin sang as he spotted Kyungsoo sitting by the bench with Baekhyun. Instead of seeing it, Baekhyun could feel that Kyungsoo has rolled his eyes at what he calls as the ‘loud ass’.

“What do you want now?”

“I just heard! I knew you can win this with Baek hyung!”

“Can you please keep it down?!”

“Why?” Jongin whined. “I just want to let them all know that I will support you all the way for the contest! You will win, hyung because you are the best!”

“SHUT UP, KIM JONGIN.”

“NO! I want everybody to know how great of a singer you are. You always work hard and do well so you will definitely win this hyung!”

“Yah!” Kyungsoo smacked the younger’s torso with his arm and Jongin flinched. Kyungsoo doesn’t hit lightly.

“I love you, hyung!” he suddenly exclaimed and jumped as he pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I’ll see you later after dance practice, okay?”

Jongin skipped and twirled away from his two hyungs on the bench, one is dumbfounded and the other is downright blushing, looking around for any witnesses and muttering something about Jongin being a loud, stupid and cute idiot. Baekhyun groaned.

He wishes Chanyeol was there.

 

“Kyungie! We did it!” Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo into a warm hug which was returned right away. He and Kyungsoo has just won the interschool singing competition under the duets division. It was so fulfilling because they have competed against ten schools and yet they’ve won.

“Congratulations, my future idol!” Chanyeol boomed and Baekhyun was extracted from his previous hug only to be crushed by his boyfriend’s arms. He doesn’t really mid though because he is still feeling all giddy from the feeling of winning. But he did respond when a pair of lips were pressed against his.

Someone cleared their throat to get their attention. “Don’t hog the champion yet, alright? Let us congratulate him too,” Junmyeon joked and Chanyeol smiled sheepishly as he let go of Baekhyun except one of his hands. Baekhyun was passed from Junmyeon to Yixing to Luhan and Sehun has patted him on the back. He was expecting another person to congratulate him but then he noticed that Kyungsoo is also not there.

The others didn’t seem to notice that those two are not there but he decided to not mention it, he has gotten used to this habit of those two. He thinks that they have always been like this that’s why Baekhyun missed what is truly happening between them. Nonetheless, he is happy because his initial worry about Jongin and his ‘unrequited love’ seems to be nonexistent.

“Come on now, hon. We’ll eat out to celebrate! Junmyeon hyung’s treat!” Chanyeol pulled his boyfriend by their linked hands but Baekhyun remembered that he has to get his things first.

“I’ll be there, Yeollie. I’ll just get my things.”

“Hurry up, please!” And after a kiss on the forehead, his giant boyfriend headed towards the open grounds. Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin at his dorky giant.

The backstage was pretty crowded because of the other contestants and their supporters who came to congratulate them still. Some were also congratulating Baekhyun as he passed by them and he returned it with a smile. He was nearing the spot where he and Kyungsoo left their things when he noticed the two missing people standing there at a spot that is barely lighted.

Forever a curious soul, Baekhyun quietly made his way to where those two are and hid to one of the makeshift walls. He could hear soft sniffs coming from Kyungsoo. What the heck?

“Hyung,” Jongin called. “Stop crying.”

“I… can’t help it, Jongie. I j-just… I was having colds last night and I thought I won’t be able to sing and I might be the reason why Baek will not win…”

“Shhh. I told you not to think about that. You already won, right? I told you that you can do it.”

“But…”

“Shhh, babe. No buts. You won with Baek hyung and we should be celebrating! Junmyeon hyung is treating all of us, you know?”

A soft grunt. “Who are you calling, babe? You idiot.”

“You, of course. You’re the only one I’ll call babe forever.”

“Shut up. You’re being stupidly cheesy.”

“Ehh but I like calling you babe, babe. Oww!”

“You’re not allowed to call me petnames!”

“Why not though? I can call my boyfriend whatever I want!”

“Y-you..! Who are you calling your b-boyfriend?!”

“Who else, hyung?”

“Yah, Kim Jongin…”

“Of course, it’s only you, Do Kyungsoo. Always has been and always will be.”

“When d-did that even happen, you… stupid?!”

Jongin chuckled. “Right now, actually.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You know babe, I’ve been meaning to ask you to be my boyfriend for a long time already.”

“Uhmm…” 

“So what do you say?”

“Jongie…”

“Yes or no, babe.”

Baekhyun didn’t realize that he was holding his breath. He was listening for way too long but the anticipation that built in him overrode his hunger. He heard Kyungsoo take a deep breath and he allowed himself to peek from where he is hiding. Jongin has his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s face gently and he could only see a part of Kyungsoo’s face but the tear streaks were pretty evident but the younger was wiping them away with a tender look on his eyes.

“Y-yes. Okay,” Kyungsoo breathed and Jongin’s face morphed into the most blinding smile that he has ever seen.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then I can kiss you properly now, right?” and the younger transformed into his puppy mode and Kyungsoo giggled as his hands made their way to Jongin’s face.

“Sure,” he smiled and before Jongin could fanboy over that perfect heart smile, he pulled Kyungsoo’s face towards his and he leaned down until their noses are touching.

“I love you,” Jongin said and the amount of emotion in those three words made their sole audience grip something for support. Baekhyun is squealing at the top of his lungs in his head. “I love you, Kyungsoo. From the moment that I saw you at the school two years ago and I fell even more when I heard your beautiful voice and I was in too deep when I knew how beautiful you are inside out.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but…” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip before he continued and his hands moved down to Jongin’s neck and lightly massaged it. “… even though you are irritating and annoying and stupid, I love you too, you idiot.”

The two of them were grinning when Jongin has finally closed the distance between their lips and they molded perfectly against each other. This is where they both should be.

Baekhyun was reeling at what he is witnessing and he made himself look away because that is such a wonderful scene but he owes it to those two to give them their privacy. His pocket has vibrated and he quietly moved as far away from the new couple as possible before he answered the phone.

“Oh my god, Baekkie. Where are you? I thought you just went back to get your things? Jongin and Kyungsoo are also kind of missing…”

“YEOLLIE!!! THEY’RE FINALLY TOGETHER OH MY GOD!”


	2. It's Right There

“So, what do you want to do today, kids?” Junmyeon asked Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin as they head out to his house. Sehun is being especially grumpy that day because this is not the first time that Luhan has ditched him. He usually doesn’t complain when his elder boyfriend asks for space because he doesn’t want to come out as the childish clingy boyfriend but he has enough of the elder’s excuses these past days. It doesn’t even matter that today is one of what his Junmyeon hyung’s ‘Boyfriend-free days’ and the eldest among them will treat them to good food delivered and play games all night long or whatever they feel like doing.

Jongin raised his hands as if Junmyeon will see it as he is walking behind the elder. “Can I just sleep?” Sehun rolled his eyes at his bestfriend because of course he will take any free time for him to sleep. But then when Sehun realized something, he halted in his tracks and gaped openly at Jongin who eyed him confusedly.

“Y-you!” Sehun pointed a finger on Jongin who snapped out of his sleepy stupor and is looking bewildered at Sehun’s sudden outburst.

“Yah, Oh Sehun. What is your problem?” Chanyeol walked back to where they stopped and Junmyeon followed too.

“T-this guy!” the youngest wagged his finger at his bestfriend who slowly stepped behind Chanyeol looking at Sehun with a what-the-fuck-man? expression. “Why are you here?!”

“Uhh, because Junmyeon hyung has asked me to come along?” Jongin snorted.

“But why?!” Sehun now turned to Junmyeon who is shaking his head because it looks like Sehun has lost his mind.

“Why not, Sehun? Don’t you like that Jongin is joining us today?”

“That’s not it,” the youngest shook his head. “I mean, today is boyfriend-free day right?” Junmyeon nodded and that just made no sense to Sehun. “So that brings be back to my question, why is Jongin here?”

“What the fuck, Sehun?” Jongin grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Boyfriend-free day is for us who have boyfriends, Jongin. So why are you here?!”

This time, it’s not only Junmyeon who was shaking his head but Chanyeol and Jongin has also joined in and they gave Sehun judging looks.

“Wow, what kind of a bestfriend are you?” Chanyeol challenged and Sehun groaned.

“Can’t you just tell me what I am missing here, hyungs?”

“Well, because you are stupid enough, I’ll spell it out to you,” Jongin stepped in front of him and squinted his eyes. “I do have a boyfriend, Oh Sehun. At least, I already have so just suck it up that some of your pizza will be going in here,” he pointed on his flat stomach.

“What the fuck. When did you get a boyfriend?” Sehun shook him wildly. “And who’s the damn unlucky guy?”

“Fuck you. Kyungsoo hyung is not unlucky, you douche.”

“What.” Sehun deadpanned as he tried to process what he has just heard. Did Jongin just say..?

“My boyfriend is no other than Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin repeated smugly and Chanyeol and Junmyeon grimaced at how whipped he looked.

“Do Kyungsoo? As in THE Do Kyungsoo who you have been following around like a needy puppy?” Jongin just glared at him in response. “DO KYUNGSOO?!”

“Ahh, Sehun? Why are you being like this?” Junmyeon asked with concern as he took in the crazed look in Sehun’s eyes.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” the youngest whined and he threw a punch in Jongin’s direction which was neatly dodged.

“Didn’t Luhan hyung tell you?” his bestfriend asked.

“No,” Luhan hyung knew all along?

“Huh, then you didn’t know that he and Baekhyun hyung are acting like sasaengs and following Kyungie and I around?”

Sehun shook his head and it clicked. But he needs confirmation. “Chanyeol hyung, was Lu with Baek hyung yesterday?”

But it was Jongin who answered. “Yes, they were together and they fucking cockblocked me yesterday!”

Ahh, figures, Sehun thought. “At least, he’s not cheating on me,” he simply shrugged that irked Jongin and Sehun is clutching his right bicep that throbbed after his bestfriend not so lightly punched him there.

 

Sehun knew better than stop his boyfriend with whatever he is doing because it is pointless. Once Luhan starts something, he will see it through the end, being the baby that he is but Jongin has been another baby, a very whiny one at that (Kyungie hyung won’t even let me hold his hand because he gets embarrassed because he knows that Baek and Lu hyung are watching us! Fuck, Sehun. Do something for your poor bestfriend!), and Sehun is missing his boyfriend terribly (because Luhan has been going about nothing but Jongin and Kyungsoo even in their cuddle time) that he has decided to take action.

He really doesn’t understand where the fascination of Baekhyun and Luhan came from for the newest couple because really, Sehun strongly believes that he is way more handsome than Jongin (proof being able to get a boyfriend before him) and Luhan is a lot cuter and sweeter than his Kyungsoo hyung who has always been calling Jongin a big idiot. In Sehun’s perspective, his relationship with Luhan is worth more than two cents of the elder’s time so why is he more invested to Jongin and Kyungsoo?

“Hyung, we really need to do something,” Sehun half-whispered to Chanyeol who, like him, was left by his Baek hyung because of, most probably, Kyungsoo and Jongin doing something much more interesting to him than his giant boyfriend.

The elder looked at him with hopeful eyes. “You better have a good plan for this, maknae. My Baekkie needs to give me more love!” Chanyeol whined, earning a glare from Yixing and Junmyeon who were sitting across them. They are the only couple who are having a good relationship at the moment and the abandoned boyfriends could only sulk in envy because their boyfriends are out there and probably recruiting members for their ridiculous fans’ club.

But Sehun’s sour mood brightened when the door to the cafeteria opened and revealed an exhausted Luhan who pouted as he saw him and ran straight into Sehun’s arms. He pushed his own sulking down to attend to his sulking boyfriend who wiggled beside him and buried his face on Sehun’s ribs.

“It’s unbelievable!”

“What is, hon?”

“I swear Jongin teleported them somewhere! They can’t be gone just like that!” Luhan grumbled and pouted even more. Usually, Sehun would be more than happy to kiss that pout away but he heard ‘Jongin’ again from his boyfriend and he is most likely stalking Sehun’s bestfriend and boyfriend, again.

“Luhan,” he called in a stern voice that makes Luhan tense and look guilty as if he was caught doing something bad. Well, he did. “Just leave those two alone,” he sighed. “I can’t take any more of Jongin’s protests during dance practice. My ears are going to fall off already.”

Luhan looked alarmed and cupped Sehun’s ears firmly. “No, no! Your ears can’t fall off, Sehunnie!”

At times like this, Sehun wonders whether he is really dating an older person. “We don’t want that, do we?” Luhan nodded vigorously. “So you and Baekhyun hyung should leave Jongin and Kyungsoo alone, hon,” he pressed a finger on the tip of Luhan’s nose which scrunched up at the contact.

“But Sehunnie, those two are soooooo cute!”

“I’m sure you’re way cuter,” Sehun rolled his eyes as he felt Luhan wrap arms around him and he knew that the elder will fight him with this. He groaned internally.

“I don’t know but Baek and I are trying to capture every moment that they have because they are not admitting it to themselves that they are the cutest and fluffiest boyfriends!”

“No hyung,” Sehun quipped. “You’re just nosy as hell.”

Luhan withdrew from him and gave him a stink eye. He’s still cute, though. “You’re only saying that because you haven’t seen them.”

“Hyung, I’ve seen how Jongin was looking dejected everytime Kyungsoo hyung pushes him away and I’ve seen how he looks like a puppy following him around. I’m ever surprised that they ended up together because I thought Kyungsoo hyung hated Jongin’s guts.”

“Well, no. They are really, really in love with each other,” Luhan defended dreamily and his younger boyfriend snorted.

“What exactly is so amazing about those two that you can’t leave them alone, even if I’m already begging you?” Sehun ran a hand on his hair tiredly.

“You will see,” Luhan winked at him and Sehun hates himself for being hopelessly in love with this child trapped in an eighteen-year-old body.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun decided to humor their boyfriends for the first and last time. After this, they are determined to make their boyfriends stop, even if it would take chaining them to their sides. It is one afternoon when they followed Jongin and Kyungsoo out of the school. It is already pretty late because Kyungsoo was held back by vocal practice with Baekhyun and Jongin was also busy with Sehun in dance practice. Nonetheless, the couple still agreed to meet up by the gates where Jongin was first and he is expecting Kyungsoo to be finished in twenty minutes, he mindlessly informed Sehun. Maybe this is the reason why Luhan and Baekhyun was able to know their scheduled dates.

Sehun told his bestfriend that he needed to hurry back home and the other simply nodded, distracted enough for his date with his boyfriend. What he didn’t know is that Sehun met up with Luhan in the bubble tea shop around ten minutes away by foot. Baekhyun and Chanyeol will meet them there. When the other couple arrived, Baekhyun was frowning a little while Chanyeol is trying to comfort him by rubbing the back of his smaller hand with his thumb.

“What’s wrong, Baek?” Luhan asked as he took a sip from his bubble tea.

“Kyungsoo didn’t tell me where he and Jongin are going today,” Baekhyun sulked.

“When did he, anyway?” Sehun raised his brow and Chanyeol kicked him from under the table and glared at him to behave. The younger scowled in annoyance.

“Well, it might’ve been easier than skittering behind them and increase our chances of being caught,” Baekhyun replied with a downcast look in his eyes.

“But what if they are going to watch The Fault?” Luhan questioned and Baekhyun’s eyes bulged out.

“You think they are going to watch The Fault?”

“Who knows?” the elder shrugged and their boyfriends were already lost by ‘The Fault’. But Chanyeol and Sehun almost fell from their chairs when Luhan and Baekhyun suddenly squealed in delight for who knows what and they should be really going to the theaters now so they dragged their pretty much unwilling boyfriends with them.

Sehun’s jaw dropped and Chanyeol almost erased his eyes when they saw Jongin and Kyungsoo standing in line to the movie called The Fault In Our Stars with the taller holding an extra-large soda with two straws sticking out and Kyungsoo holding a big serving of nachos that looks like it is smothered with lots of cheese sauce from where they were standing. Baffled at what seemed like their Jongin-Kyungsoo sense, Sehun and Chanyeol were being dragged to the ticket booth to buy their own tickets for the movie.

They made sure that they will be queuing where they won’t be seen and Baekhyun and Luhan high-fived when they were able to enter the movie theater without getting busted. They bought themselves their own snacks and it might just easily be seen as a double date except that the shorter males were sitting beside each other and huddled closer as they pointed to where Jongin and Kyungsoo sat.

Sehun had to hold Luhan down when his boyfriend almost jumped into the air when they saw Jongin put his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and the elder turned to him and Jongin swooped down the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend and he did.

“Hon, calm down for fuck’s sakes,” he hissed at the elder and Luhan smacked him at the back of his head.

“No swearing, Sehun!”

“But you are acting like a toddler, Luhan. Who reacts like that when seeing his friends peck each other on the lips?” Sehun slumped on his seat and he is already regretting following Luhan there.

The elder frowned. “I’ve never thought that I would see Kyung like that, ever. And with Jongin, even. So I am just super excited because they look really cute!” his excited tone vanished though when he sat back and inched closer to Baekhyun who was on his left. “If you’re not happy with this, you can just go home and leave me alone.”

Ahh, dammit. Sehun snaked an arm on Luhan’s waist and pulled the elder closer to him. “Sorry, hon,” he kissed the latter’s temple and Luhan just harrumphed in reply. “Hyung, I’m sorry. Please don’t ignore me. I’m missing you so much as it is because all you ever do is follow Jongin and Kyungsoo hyung around.”

Luhan shifted under his touch and reached up to kiss the side of his jaw. “I’m sorry, too, Sehunnie. I’m sorry if I neglected you it’s just… Nevermind. Let’s just turn this into out date, is that okay?”

When could Sehun really say no to his boyfriend?

 

The movie progressed and because he is not a fan of chick flicks, Sehun just settled himself to watching his boyfriend who is now leaning on his shoulder and munching on the popcorn that they have brought. But he lets his eye wander around too and he saw that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are pretty much like them and he smiled at that. Maybe this will do them good after all.

His gaze then landed on his bestfriend and Jongin and Kyungsoo are now sitting a bit apart from each other. He did look closely and even though the theater is dark, he could still make out the tangled arms resting in between the two. Even though Jongin is a clingy idiot, it looks like he knew what he is doing, respecting the space that Sehun knows is important to Kyungsoo because the elder is not exactly a social butterfly.

Something like a morbid curiosity made his eyes glued on the couple and he watched as Jongin freed his arm that was with Kyungsoo’s to reach around the back of the elder and his hand landed on, from what Sehun could tell, Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and even from where Sehun is seated, he could see Jongin’s eye-crinkling smile and his other hand held his boyfriend’s face and turned it back on the screen mouthing something like ‘I know I’m handsome but watch the movie, please’.

Sehun gagged. Why is he bestfriends with that shameless jerk?

But Kyungsoo reached up to cup the younger’s face and patted it lightly before pinching it making Jongin yelp. Sehun wasn’t able to hold back his snicker and it made his drowsy Luhan to look at him in confusion because there is nothing funny with Hazel Grace’s disappointment with her favorite author.

“Sehunnie?”

“Sorry, hyung but Jongin is an idiot.”

“And you said that I should leave them alone?” Luhan challenged but the mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his solemn tone.

“Maybe not yet today,” he winked at the elder making Luhan giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

 

Luhan is already bawling his eyes out together with Baekhyun as Hazel Grace, Augustus and the guy with glasses were giving their eulogies for Augustus. Sehun was rubbing the elder’s arm to comfort him and wiping his tears away when his eyes automatically fell on his bestfriend who is the one doing the crying while his Kyungsoo hyung was taking Jongin’s face in his hands and brushing away the tears coming down from Jongin’s eyes.

The lighting is poor but he can still see the concern and affection that shone from Kyungsoo’s eyes as he was telling something to Jongin but Sehun couldn’t read. When he saw the elder putting Jongin’s head on his narrow shoulders, a smile crept up to his lips and maybe it really is time for Jongin’s efforts be paid off.

 

Because Luhan and Baekhyun had calmed down and they have reverted to, more or less, their own selves, Kyungsoo was convinced to have lunch with them once more because Jongin has assured him that they hyungs will behave themselves already. As per Sehun and Chanyeol’s promise. But Sehun finds himself looking more than often at his bestfriend and his interactions with his boyfriend.

He now noticed that Jongin is always eating out from a lunch box, instead of eating one of the cafeteria foods, just like how Sehun is. He also noticed that Jongin is always the first person to leave their classroom during lunch and at dismissal, if they don’t have dance practice, that is. If before Jongin would still fool around the people in the dance club, right now, he only keeps up with the civil conversations and he has already contented himself by looking at his phone from time to time and blushing in a very gay way.

The way that he carries himself is graceful and sophisticated that Sehun isn’t used to because the Jongin that he knows is a little rowdy and idiotic. But ever since he got into a relationship with the person that he was pining for a long time, Sehun could say that his bestfriend has matured in more ways than one.

Or maybe not.

“Kyungie hyuuuuung~” Jongin sang as he rubbed his face against his boyfriend’s arm making the elder grimace.

“Can’t you act your age, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo scolded as he pushed Jongin’s face away. Do Kyungsoo is a very strong willed person but everytime Jongin will look at him with those eyes, he can feel his walls crumbling down and melting into nothing. “Wh-what.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Jongin’s eyes softened and that it the cue for Kyungsoo to blush like a tomato.

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazily in love with you!~”

“Shut up, Jongin!” Kyungsoo tried to cover the younger’s mouth with his hand but Jongin easily caught his wrists and smirked.

“Shut me up with your love, Kyungie~”

“Oh god…”

“Yes, yes. I know that I am your answered prayer,” Jongin nodded and smiled smugly to himself while the elder is looking mortified and very much flustered at the same time.

“I swear…”

“To love me with all your heart and soul forever? I will gladly do that for you too, beautiful.”

“You are so fucking embarrassing,” Kyungsoo groaned and he swatted Jongin’s arms that are about to pull him closer. “Don’t touch me!”

“Awww, hyung, why?~” the younger pouted and as much as he wants to deny it, Jongin’s pout is one of his weakness. Actually, scratch that. Kim Jongin is Do Kyungsoo’s weakness.

Kyungsoo sighed resignedly and picked up an egg roll from the lunch box that he prepared for his boyfriend and stuffed his mouth with it to silence the younger. But Jongin is being extra difficult today and he was about to open his mouth once again so the elder rolled his eyes before he pulled Jongin’s head down into a kiss. A collective gasp was heard from around them but he really couldn’t care because he has enjoyed the feel of the younger’s lips on him a little too much and before he could stop himself, Kyungsoo has already licked his way inside Jongin’s lips eliciting a moan from the dancer.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Uhh, guys? Okay, we get it. You’re together. And as much as I’ve waited to see something like this, we’re still in the cafeteria.”

Kyungsoo snapped back into his senses and he released his flushed boyfriend and smirked at the meek expression that he is sporting. Jongin is just too adorable. “Sorry,” he said – not sounding remotely apologetic though.

Chanyeol guffawed. “Yah, Jongin. Stop acting like that or I might really think that it is Kyungsoo who tops,” his laughter reaching a few tables around them and Baekhyun had to cover his mouth to muffle his boyfriend’s loud sounds.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes then and Jongin looked down onto his twiddling fingers with his ears turning bright red.

Chanyeol fell silent and maybe it’s because his jaw slacked together with Baekhyun while Sehun choked on his banana milk and Luhan’s eyes were as round as plates.

Junmyeon recovered the fastest and turned to Kyungsoo who is already pulling a whimpering Jongin closer. “So, Kyungsoo, we’ll be having a boyfriend-free time later…”


End file.
